The soul that can speak
by EricaJaney
Summary: While watching the Twilight movies there were scenes I would have liked to see from another characters point of view and some scenes I would have liked to see other characters reactions for. eg Emmett's pov of chasing Victoria and Alice's pov of training.
1. Spend forever like this

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the Cullen's or the Wolves... though I can dream about them.**_

EMPOV

We were standing around, trying our best to be as silent as possible. I was focused on staring into the dark forest, my muscles tensed to spring the second Alice gave the go ahead. Edward was in Florida with Bella, protecting her because of what Alice had seen. The vision was one that had frightened our strong coven into getting Edward and Bella as far away as possible. We could have used Edward but Bella wouldn't go anywhere without him and vice versa. Earlier this week Alice had predicted that when Edward left Bella for fifteen minutes to change for school, the red head would find Bella and it wouldn't be a pretty ending for either of them, Edward would kill Victoria then run to Volterra before we could stop him. Other than that Alice hadn't been able to see the evil vampire.

"Are you sure this is where you saw her?" Carlisle asked in a strained voice, not liking that his coven is out in dangerous circumstances but the need to protect his son and future daughter prevented him from stopping us or acting against us

Jasper walked towards Alice as she answered in a strained voice "She's almost here"

I could almost taste the tension in the air. Being the strongest one I was ready for any time Alice saw her, Jasper was too being the second fasted. Rosalie was a few steps further into the forest than I was something that I wasn't particularly happy about as she was in more danger there but she had shook her head when I suggested swapping places. My eyes scanned the forest for any movement but I could see or hear no trace of Victoria.

A few more anxious seconds passed, all of our eyes stayed focused on what was in front of us.

"On your left" Alice cried, signalling

My muscles tensed further as I bolted in the direction Alice had sent us. The forest whipped past me in a quick blur as the chase began. I was closest to Victoria but Rosalie was right on my trail, the others following. A blur of red sped ahead of me as I forced my legs to move faster, not wanting to let Victoria out of my sight. I came closer to her and stretched my hand out to grab her but the second my hand made contact with her shoulder she ducked, sending me hurling into the forest. I landed in the dust and ran after her again, growling slightly. While I was out of the chase Jasper and Carlisle had taken over. Just as I caught up with them, the red head leapt over the river we called the boundary line and onto the land that was forbidden.

"Wait" Carlisle said just as we reached the edge of the small cliff that dipped into the river and stretched his hand out to stop us "She's in their territory"

Just as she started to move, we ran along our side of the line, making sure to stay close to the river as we followed her. I could hear the wolves chasing her but surely she would leap before they got her

"She'll get away!" Esme called as she ran

Jasper noticed this too and ran fasted, passing Esme as he spoke "No she won't"

I quickly caught up with my brother and soon over took him, surprisingly. Just as the wolves snapped their teeth at our target and as predicted Victoria leapt from their side back to ours, giving me a clear view of her. As she ran Victoria looked back a few times and noticed us gaining on her. In an attempt to lose us she jumped and bounced from tree to tree. Jasper, with all of his experience, leapt on the opposite ones and, pounced just as she did, flying under her and missing her waist by about a millimetre, landing in the dirt.

I tried to make up for Jasper lacking behind by running faster, secretly wishing I had Edward's speed as she would be mine if I did. She looked back once more and noticed the lack of space between us and tried to expand it by leaping over the river once more and landing on dog territory. I didn't stop and continued after her, Rosalie was now only a few metres behind me.

"Emmett, no!" Rosalie cried after me as Victoria launched herself over the border and I sped up to catch her

The red head was in my sight and I wasn't about to let her go. Treaty or no treaty this vampire had been a nuisance to our family for long enough. I launched myself after her but I collided with something mid-air and fell into the river. I jumped up to see a giant silver dog snarling at me. I snarled back at it, agitated that he was growling at me while Victoria was escaping.

The red head ran away, the dogs were now focused on me and not the monster that tried to kill Bella. The water rippled lightly next to me and I turned to see Rosalie there, leaning forward and snarling at them. Two more dogs, a black one and a russet one, joined the silver one and growled. I started to reach towards Rosalie and pull her away but she turned to glare at me, her eyes darker than I had ever seen them, so I pulled it away quickly, noting how annoyed she was.

"He's back on _our _land now" She growled at them, the black wolf ran into the nearest bushes

"That doesn't matter" A Quileute male came out of the bushes; he had phased from the wolf "He shouldn't have been on our land"

"Yes, we all know he's stupid" Rosalie hissed at him "But, as I _said_, he's on our land again"

The water rippled again, several times as the rest of our family joined us.

"Rosalie" Carlisle cautioned, placing a restraining hand on her shoulder before turning to the wolves and man "I apologize for my sons asininity"

"I believe that's another word for stupidity" Rosalie mumbled, she was extremely angry at me

Carlisle continued as though he hadn't heard her "Emmett is the strongest member of our coven and he, like all of us, wants Victoria out of the way"

"That doesn't mean he should cross the treaty line" The male argued back

After a quick glance towards Jasper, Carlisle answered "I realize but even as vampires we can be a little impulsive when it comes to decisions. Emmett is very head strong, like many of our kind, and didn't think before his actions. The matter at hand though, is Victoria"

Another wolf in human form came from the forest a few seconds later. He paused at the other males elbow and glanced at us before speaking

"Sam, she hit the cliffs just north of Makah country, Leah and I tracked her there but she hit the water and took off before we could get her"

"Thank you, Jared" Sam nodded at him before returning his attention to us "The red head vampire is the priority"

Carlisle nodded in agreement as I glanced at Jasper; he caught my eye and grinned. We both had the same thought. Alice looked up at him and frowned, shaking her head at him. Jasper smiled back at her before coming to stand next to me.

"Am I right in thinking that you can't follow her?" Jasper asked

"Yes" Sam, who seemed like the leader, replied

"Then I would like to request permission for my brother and I to cross over and continue our chase there" Jasper drawled in the southern accent

Sam glanced at Jared and the wolves before he answered "As much as we want the red head caught, I can't grant you that permission. I will not put our people in danger, though we understand your nature we still don't know enough of you to trust you and put our people's lives in your hands"

"That is understandable" Carlisle told them before Jasper or I could speak our complaints

They retreated into the forest quickly, and Carlisle turned to leave, holding Esme's hand as they sped through the water and up the cliff towards the forest. Jasper and Alice followed them quickly. I turned towards Rosalie, she was staring at me

"Rose" I started but she soon interrupted me

"Don't you dare 'Rose' me, Emmett. I can't believe how idiotic you were" With that she turned and followed the others

I sighed and followed her, keeping my distance to let her cool off. I stayed in the forest outside our house and saw her through the giant glass windows. Rosalie stopped at the bottom of the staircase to say something to Alice before continuing up them. I heard our bedroom door shut.

Jasper came out of the house and smirked at me, blurring to my side.

"You're in it deep" He warned me in his annoying accent that he seems to be able to turn on and off

"Have I ever told you how annoying you are?" I asked as he chuckled "No seriously, it seems that you enjoy me being in deep crap with Rosalie"

"Last time Alice got annoyed at me you laughed for days" He remarked, leaning against the opposite tree

"Could be worse" I told him, continuing when that earned me a raised eyebrow "You could be Edward"

Jasper laughed lightly "He's changed since he met Bella, his emotions are more controlled... well some are, his thirst for example can be worse"

"How do you get Alice to stop being stroppy? Can't be hard, that pixie's that happiest person I've ever met"

"Don't call my wife a pixie" Jasper replied automatically "Em, just go in there and talk to Rose, chances are she isn't angry at you but the fact you were in danger"

"Sure" I mumbled sarcastically, walking towards the house

Carlisle, Esme and Alice were on the sofas. Alice grinned at me as I passed and answered Carlisle's question on when Edward and Bella would be back. I ran up the stairs at human pace, walking down the hall and I entered mine and Rosalie's room quietly, shutting the door behind me. Rose was standing by our wall to floor window that faced out towards the forest at the back of our house.

"You scared me today Emmett" She whispered, I walked over to her and looked out at the forest with her "I thought that dog was going to kill you"

"You have so much faith in me" I chuckled but stopped once when I saw her pained expression in the reflection of the mirror "I'm fine now Rose"

"I know you are but... I wouldn't have forgiven myself if you had gotten hurt"

I turned to face her, and wound my arms around her waist, pulling her against me.

"Rose, if I had gotten hurt, it would have been in no way your fault" I whispered to her

"I can't lose you Emmett, I thought I found my fairytale with Royce but then look what happened. Then I found you and you're perfect for me, I don't want anything to happen"

"Hey" I tilted her chin so she had to look at me "You're never going to lose me, for starters I don't think anyone else would put up with me the way you do"

She laughed slightly then smiled at me "I dread to think what my life would have been like if I hadn't gone hunting that day I found you"

I smiled back and kissed her lightly. She pulled back and grinned fully now

"I'm still trying to work out how the protector of our family, the strongest of the vampires we've ever met and the biggest can have dimples that make him look adorable"

"I have many hidden talents" I shrugged, grinning back

"I don't think dimples class as a 'hidden talent'" She told me

Silence crept over us for a minute before she broke it, all the joking gone from her tone

"I wanted to strangle you when Jasper suggested you and him cross the line"

"We had to try. Victoria has to be stopped, Rose" I reminded her, hearing Edwards Volvo pull up and Bella's heartbeat thudding

Rosalie noticed it too and sighed, crossing her arms

"Be nice" I reminded her, cupping her face with my hand

"Don't worry, I won't kill Edward's precious human" She rolled her eyes

"I don't get why you hate Bella so much"

"I don't hate her; I don't particularly like her but..." She trailed off, sighing before continuing "She's human and yet she wants to throw that away to be frozen forever. I would do anything to be human Em"

"I know" I responded, sadness leaking into my voice at the one thing I couldn't give her and the one thing she would give anything to have

"But, when I sit back and read a bit more into it I realize that I'm not being completely honest with myself, sure I want to be human but I wouldn't do anything that made me give up you" She flashed me a beautiful smile before kissing me and dragging me by hand down the stairs

We joined the rest of our family, and Bella, on the sofas. Edward was talking with Carlisle about their trip and Carlisle in return was telling Edward about last night. Rosalie surprised me by sitting in the empty seat next to Bella and dragging me down on her other side. Rosalie was willingly sitting down next to the human she was so jealous of. Bella was watching Edward, who was laughing now. I recognized the look she had on her face; it was the one Esme looked at Carlisle with, the look Alice gives Jasper and the same look Rosalie graces me with.

"Breath Bella" Rosalie whispered, looking at her

Bella turned around, shocked that someone had noticed her staring and at the fact Rosalie was speaking to her.

Bella smiled shyly at Rosalie. By now Edward had noticed this too.

"Rose, there's something I learnt on the piano if you want to learn it too" Edward offered, taking advantage of Rosalie's strangely good mood.

"Sure" She smiled, sitting on the bench with Edward

"She isn't all bad" I whispered to Bella, earning a giggle from her

"I know" Bella whispered back graciously

We watched as Edward whispered something to Rosalie and she gasped, still smiling, and pushed him off the bench so quickly he didn't see it. Edward ended up on his butt on the carpet as Rosalie laughed at him

"I think I liked it better when you were moody" Edward told her "You didn't push me off things"

"Oh well Edward, I think the carpet liked the company" Rose laughed again, shocking us once more

"Oh really?" Edward asked, leaping at Rosalie and knocking her to the floor too and pinning her down

Noticing my que I walked silently behind Edward and lifted him off Rosalie, grinning.

"Bad move" She told him, getting up "My husband is vampire, therefore able to help me"

I threw Edward across the room and winked at Rosalie, wrapping my arm around her waist as she buried her face in my chest. Jasper grinned at me from over Rose's head. This was how I wanted to spend forever.

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I saw Eclipse the other day again and I just thought, wouldn't Rosalie be extremely annoyed at Emmett for doing that? And I realized there were many bits in Eclipse I would have liked to have seen from a different perspective, also bits in Twilight and New Moon. This story will be a series of one shots of those. Review and tell me what you thought, if I should continue or any bits you would like to read here ect. Also if you can recommend a name for this story that would be a great help.**_

_**Thanks once more.**_

_**EricaJaney**_


	2. Preparing for Battle

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Jasper's fighting techniques, as much as I would like too **_

APOV

We were waiting for Bella and Edward to arrive. The clearing was still light; the sun was still streaming through the trees. Carlisle and Esme were standing together talking, Jasper and Emmett were play-fighting and Rose and I were sitting together in the shade of some of the trees, talking.

"Emmett's going to be annoyed later" Rosalie murmured, trying to make sure he didn't hear her

"How come?" I asked equally as quietly

"Jasper is going to kick his ass" She muttered, smirking at me slightly

I started laughing then and Rose soon joined in, the boys stopped and stared at us. It didn't help that Jasper had Emmett in a headlock at the time they froze; that made us laugh more. They stopped and walked over to us, sitting in the dirt next to us.

"May I ask what you ladies are laughing at?" Jasper asked in his southern drawl, smiling crookedly at me

For a second we were stuck for words, until we glanced at each other and Rosalie started laughing again. I looked at her then Jasper before pursing my lips and shaking my head

"You're not going to tell us?" Jasper raised an eyebrow

Once again I shook my head; Jasper narrowed his eyes playfully as I saw what his next moves were. I sprang up just as his hands whistled past my waist and he flew into the dirt. Jasper sat up, smiling at me.

"She's fast" Emmett laughed

"She's physic" Rose rolled her eyes at Emmett and leaned against him

"Well she's going to lose her visions soon, if Jacob is true to his word and the wolves come" Jasper came back over and sat next to me

The thought of losing my vision scared me, I was blind without it and probably useless. My lower lip pouted out as I thought about it. Not being able to predict Jasper's moves would be horrible; he'd catch me in seconds. Jasper chuckled as he noticed my expression

"It's not funny Jazz" I told him "I feel blind and vulnerable without my visions"

"You'll be fine" He grinned crookedly at me once more before he and Emmett left to fight again

The familiar hum of Emmett's truck's engine came from the distance. No doubt Bella was scared out of her mind because the truck was off road. Rosalie and I got off the ground and went to stand next to Carlisle and Esme, behind where the boys were fighting. We watched them for a few minutes more and just as the snap of branches under the truck's tires drew closer, Jasper ended the mini battle by ramming his hand on Emmett's chest and sending him flying

"Again" Emmett demanded, jumping up just as the truck stopped at the edge of the clearing and Bella and Edward walked towards us

"It was a graduation present" I heard Bella tell Edward quietly and my eyes snapped onto the bracelet hanging off her wrist, a little wooden wolf hanging from it.

Edward stood holding Bella's hand next to Carlisle. I leaned against Jasper's side, my hand resting on his waist as his arm wound around my waist. Emmett and Rosalie had an arm around each other as we heard rustling from the trees and my visions went blank. I sighed quietly. The wolves came from the forest then, growling slightly as they stopped at the top of the small hill

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms" Edward informed Carlisle

"They came that's what matters" Carlisle replied, walking towards the wolves cautiously before glancing back at Edward briefly "Will you translate?"

Edward released Bella's hand as he watched our father stand opposite the wolves. Bella was watching a russet brown wolf; the wolf in return was watching her.

"Hey Jake" She whispered just loud enough for him to hear

I unwound myself from Jasper and walked over to Bella, standing by her side and smiling supportively. The black wolf growled a bit as I did this and I noticed Bella staring at him nervously.

"Welcome" Carlisle addressed the pack "Jasper has experience with newborns he'll teach us how to defeat them"

The large black wolf raised his head slightly; I guessed he was the packs leader.

"They wanna know how the newborns are different to us" Edward told Carlisle

Bella leaned forwards slightly at the sound of Edwards voice, I wrapped my arm around hers and held her in place as Edward and Jasper were standing nearer to Carlisle than the rest of us and Edward would not like Bella being that close to grouchy werewolves.

"They are a great deal stronger than us because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful than in our first several months of this life" Carlisle stepped back and stood next to Edward, motioning Jasper to take the lead.

Jasper nodded at Carlisle and spoke clearly to the us, a hint of his Texan accent leaking in to his words "Carlisle's right. Carlisle's right, that's why they are created. A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army but no human army could stand against them. Now, the two most important things to remember are: first never let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly and second never go for the obvious kill they'll be expecting that and you will lose" He paused for a moment to let this sink in before turning and walking past us to the patch of dirt we has set out for training "Emmett"

Emmett left Rosalie's side and stood a few feet away from Jasper and flexed his massive muscles. Anyone who didn't know of Jasper and his past would fear for his health seeing him going up against a monster of a vampire like Emmett.

"Don't hold back" Jasper drawled

"Not in my nature" Emmett grinned before flying at Jasper

Jasper braced himself and stretched his arms out. Emmett rammed into him and ran against him, Jasper's feet were dragging in the dirt before Emmett picked him up and threw him towards the other end of the clearing. The second Jasper hit the ground he picked himself up and ran at Emmett once more, Emmett ran towards Jasper too, prepared to flip him again but Jasper dodged under his arm and hit Emmett across the chest with his own arm, sending Emmett flat on his back on the ground.

"Never lose focus" Jasper told him, before nodding at Carlisle at Edward

Emmett stood back with Rosalie but Jasper walked a few more paces away, reading to watch and judge their fighting skills. I felt Bella tense next to me as Edward walked into the clearing. Carlisle nodded slightly at Edward and they ran at each other, Edward trying to knock Carlisle to the ground like Jasper did to Emmett but Carlisle dodged under him and skidded under his feet. They both ran at each other again, and grabbed each other's shoulders. Jasper circled them as they wrestled his hands behind his back as he observed their tactics. I wanted to go over there and hold his hand but knew that wouldn't be helpful at the moment, Jasper needed to concentrate on teaching and Bella needed my support. Carlisle and Edward were dodging around each other's fists now but Edward managed to grab Carlisle's throat and push him into the dirt

"One more thing" Jasper walked closer as Edward turned towards him, eyeing Carlisle slightly. Carlisle leapt up and knocked Edward to the ground as Jasper passed them once more "Never turn your back on your enemy" He looked at Edward as if it were obvious

They got up and walked back over to the rest of us, Bella's fingers laced with Edward's the second he got near. I released Bella's arm as I was sure now she wouldn't try to get in between fighting vampires to 'protect' Edward. Jasper walked closer to us and scanned the line, choosing the next person. His golden eyes locked onto Rosalie and she sighed, rolling her eyes at him as she stepped out of the line and walked so she was standing opposite him, a few feet away. Jasper motioned with his fingers that he wanted her closer so she complied, walking forward and glaring at him.

Jasper nodded slightly at her, a signal to begin, and Rosalie threw a couple of punches towards his head, each of which he dodged before he grabbed one of her fists and flipped her so she landed in to dirt. I had to hand it to her though, Rosalie managed to land crouched like a cat. She glared playfully at him before she walked back into Emmett's arms. He then tried the same thing with Esme and ended it quickly just like with Rose. Jasper crossed his arms as his gazed travelled up and down the line before smirking at me and raising his eyebrow slightly. I nodded in response and felt Bella's gaze one me. I turned to find her staring at me with worried eyes. I just laughed quietly at her and went to stand opposite Jasper, not able to keep the smile off my lips.

We walked towards each other and he nodded at me, a playful glint in his eyes. He threw his fist towards my face but I leant away from him slightly just in time, even without my visions I was able to predict his every move. He smirked slightly before spinning in spot, trying to catch me once more; I dodged under his arm and leapt a little bit away from him, Jasper pounced towards me then and missed me as I cartwheel out of his way. Jasper brushed his hair away from his eyes as he walked towards me now his gaze clearly saying 'It's over now Alice, it's ok' but I knew better and just as I predicted he threw his fists at me once more, I blocked his throws and grabbed onto his first and dodged under his arm, what I didn't expect though was for him to grab my upper arms and turn me quickly so I was facing him. Jasper smiled at me and tilted my chin up slightly with his index finger, leaning forward to kiss me. This was his mistake. I grabbed his other arm and twisted it around his body, manoeuvring out of his grip and ran up the tree behind him. I watched with a playful smile as he looked around his surroundings, but not thinking to look up the tree, for me. I saw my chance and fell from the tree, landing on his back as he looked at me. Leaning down I kissed him briefly before jumping off his back and walked back over to stand near Rosalie and Esme, Jasper was still staring at me. I just returned his stare with a smug smile.

"How did the pixie win her battle?" Emmett cried, unable to fathom the thought of me winning a fight that he lost

"Because the pixie's his wife" Rosalie muttered to him, smiling at me

The russet wolf went to stand near Bella, I assumed he was Jacob, as she leant against him and ran her fingers through his fur talking to him.

"Some of you are going to get hurt" She murmured to him

Jasper walked over to us then and took my hand in his own

"Yes Alice, how _did _you win that battle without your vision?" He asked, tracing patterns on the back of my hand with his thumb

"I just know your weak points" I smirked back at him

"We're done for the day" Edward told Bella as the wolves disappeared into the forest

Rosalie and Emmett ran ahead towards home and Jasper was following them at human pace before Bella stopped him, asking him some questions

I didn't pay any attention to their conversation as I spoke to Esme while Carlisle and Edward had their re match because Edward claimed that Jasper's 'distraction' was unfair.

"I didn't have the same upbringing as my adopted siblings" I heard Jasper tell Bella before Esme and I went hunting to pass the time

_**Hey once more!**_

_**What did you guys think? I wanted to write this from Alice's point of view for some reason. I wanted to ask though, is there any bits in either three films you wanted to see differently or from a different perspective or any bits from the books that you were really looking forward to seeing and they didn't make the final cut? Please tell me if you would like me to write these! I was thinking of doing the next chapter still in Alice's pov but her over hearing Jasper telling Bella his story and what she was doing before she turned up out of the blue.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**EricaJaney**_


End file.
